


shopping

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [57]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia takes Allison shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shopping

Lydia's heels click against the hardwood floor as they walk through the furniture. Allison watches the redhead stop in front of a fancy looking massage chair and she turns and slides into it. Pressing a couple buttons on the attached remote, Lydia sighs as the chair comes to life.

Allison's breath catches when Lydia suddenly looks up at the hunter through her eyelashes and says, “Come sit next to me. I promise you won't regret it.”

The hunter sits down cautiously. Lydia has already grabbed the remote and waits for Allison to lean back. Once she does, Lydia presses a couple buttons and it begins to vibrate and massage her back, feet, and calves. A sigh escapes Allison's mouth.

Lydia looks at her victoriously. “And they're only—“

“I probably don't even want to know the price,” Allison cuts in.

“$3500,” A salesman finishes with a charming smile.

“We'll take both,” Lydia says crisply, holding out her credit card.

The salesman looks a little astounded to have made such an easy sale, but he runs off like Lydia might change her mind. Allison just side-eyes Lydia. “I can't believe you bought these.”

Lydia shrugs primly. “You wanted them. I wanted them. Why not?”

Allison grins. “You're pretty cute when you're trying to hide that you're being nice. Come here.”

The redhead meets her halfway and they share a kiss that lasts just a little too long to be chaste. “Thank you.”


End file.
